Order Attacks Cowford
(Note this is a work of fiction.. however the pictures are actual pictures of the devistation that occured in 1901 when the great fire occured in Jacksonville.. If you wish to learn more about the fire please go Here) Timeline: May 26th at 6:58 pm ''' Cecil Aerodrome Attacked earlier this evening by forces unknown.... Aerodrome in flames.. Cowford Flagged Vessels operating in the multiverse have been fired upon and torpedoed by unknown forces... Chairman Chronotis calls for a general meeting of the Cowford Chamber of Commerce... rc10679.jpg|Cowford Flaged Merchant Ship The Kobiashi Maru Torpedo Bombed on the High Seas FireBookCover-540x372.jpg|Citizens Flea the Flames of the Downtown area n032697.jpg n032698.jpg|Downtown in flames parochial-school.jpg pr05264.jpg pr05266.jpg pr05335.jpg pr05336.jpg '''May 27th at 12:00pm The Cowford Fires are still burning... but several groups have stepped up and are battling the fires as best they can... Bell telephone gangs have been dispatched to assist in the fight and are making little headway...Efforts are underway to assess and repair the damage to the Aerodrome to reopen operations.. Doctor Chronotis has called for a emergency meeting of the town council to discuss the current state of affairs... Emergency Rescue crews continue to work feverishly to free trapped sailors and passengers from the sunken remains.. Vice Admiral Ruddolph Beggly and his crew, including Sybil Baskerville and Ameilia Gaskell, conducting the rescue. May 27th 12:11pm Capt. Singleton lost contact no response from Aether Transmission May 27th 5:14pm Widespread devistation.. the fires have been controlled... now the cleanup begins... The attackers knew where and when to hit throughout the city... as if they had planned this out methodically... as you see the several churches in the city are now gutted along with city government facilities.. a general assembly of the city council has been called.. No word has been recieved from the diplomatic envoy sent to negotiate Cowfords neutrality.. One of the attackers craft crashed into the warehouse district which is still in flames. Efforts to control the flames are underway.. bay-main.jpg|Main street Cowford DuvalCountyCourthouse.jpg|County Corthouse Forsyth-St--rc04713-738093.jpg|Forsythe Street forsyth-st-ruins.jpg|Forsythe Street Ruins n032699.jpg n032700.jpg n032701.jpg n032704.jpg n032706.jpg n032709.jpg n032710.jpg n032711.jpg n032714.jpg n032715.jpg n032725.jpg n032726.jpg n032727.jpg n032728.jpg n032729.jpg n032730.jpg rc13140.jpg May 27 5:15 Col. Lovell has set up station in town and has setup a forensic lab to assist in determining the attackers... May 27 5:18pm The Barbarossa has gotten underway and patrolling the area.... As you see from this photo many parts and warehouses of the Cecil Aerodrome are still on fire... May 27 5:49 ''' Former Mayor Angus Beggley asked for a comment.. what is your brother finding.. are there any survivors.. how is the work coming along... what is the extent of the damage... how is the Sub Works... comment... what is the City Council Convening about.. Mayor..... '''May 27 8:45 Map of Fire Aid has started to arive... May 28 12:15 am Howard Brassington down in Indian River has extended the offer that Cowford Airships unabble to doc at the Cecil field can have safe birth at his NEASA installation. Security forces secure the area. May 28 12:17 am Mayor Rudolph Beggley "can we get a comment.. it has been suggested by some that this might be the work of the Butchers or some "downtown redevelopment" scheme of yours. Perhaps dealing with an outside organization.... Mayor..... Mayor!!" The Shankhill Butchers Cattle Company Ltd categorically denies any and all responsibility for the attacks on Cowford. No doubt that reprobate Rudolph Beggley has been up to his usual tricks and has brought down the wrath of unknown agents against that fair metropolis. We all remember how his terrible challenge to all villains in the world at large once drew down a devastating attack by the Airship Abhorrent on Spectre Steamwerks. The Shankhill Butchers pledge that the regular supply of beef drawn from their mutant yellow hammer herds will continue to the support of the town with only a slight increase in cost necessitated by the obstruction of the Highway 17 corridor by debris from the attacks. May 28 1:11am Chief of Police Vinzant has warned all civilians to vacate the areas around the docs as several munition shipments are in danger of the fire reaching them.... Additionally the Chief has called out the auxillary fire brigades to assist in battling the blaze and looking for the injured.... (Click) (Open Triangulating Frequency Controls,) (Frequency Triangulation established through side band oscillation and non-natural background field static.) Frequency established) Break Net. (Texian Republic Radio Operator TXR 0915), (Transmission as fallows,) - Break Net - Doc Zepp asks a Question,. Is this Cowford, the one in the Texian Republic? If so, the Texian Republic HLS will dispatch Fire Fighting ships and specialized firefighting crews to Cowford. In addition, Texian Republic will dispatch the Prince Frederic, and the Prince Frederic battle group, to help in a humanitarian aid mission. The battle group is equipped for a wide range of missions, and the Prince Fredric has a contingency Company of Elite Texian Rangers. Working in conjunction with the Sky Marines that will be able to help Chief of Police Vinzant in an investigation of the Fires, and operate with both His and the Texian Republic forces in all discoveries of evidence helping Chief of Police Vinzant prosecute offenders, or saboteurs to the fullest of the Texian Republic Laws. (Over) No sir this is the Cowford in the great state of La-Florida... we still welcome any humanitarian aid in finding our wounded...expected ETA of the Prince Frederic Group?? (Open Triangulating Frequency Controls,) (Frequency Triangulation established through side band oscillation and non-natural background field static.) Frequency established) Break Net. (Texian Republic Radio Operator TXR 0915), (Transmission as fallows,) - Break Net - Doc Zepp has dispatched Fire Fighting ships and specialized firefighting crews to Cowford in the great state of La-Florida. In addition, Texian Republic will dispatch the Prince Frederic, and the Prince Frederic battle group, to help in a humanitarian aid mission. The battle group is equipped for a wide range of missions, and the Prince Fredric has a contingency Company of Elite Texian Rangers. Working in conjunction with the Sky Marines that will be able to help Chief of Police Vinzant in an investigation of the Fires, and operate with both His and the Texian Republic forces in all discoveries of evidence helping Chief of Police Vinzant prosecute offenders, or saboteurs to the fullest of La-Florida Laws, If this helps consider The Texian Republic and the Great State of La-Florida hold an (unwritten treaty) that makes the Great State of La-Florida and The Texian Republic, aligned in Trade and Mutual Protection, giving Safe Harbor to the Great State of La-Florida ships at our Freeport’s, as of 10:50 your time Sunday, May 27. The fleet is in rout, at Flank Speed escorting the Firefight ships and Crews. (Click) Await your arival... Cecil Aerodrome is open with limited functionality... be careful on approach as much debris is still being cleared... Von Ahrent out... (Texian Operator) Texian Operatior TXR 0915... your battle group has arrived.. if no berth available at Cecil drop personel and aide off at the field and route the ships to the NEASA facility... they have insured safe berth... we need investigative assistiance and medical assistance.... will meet you on Airstrip .. additionally need the rangers to provide cerfew assistance in keeping city safe for the period of time... David Springer With the Prince Frederic Battle Group has two Full Medical Air Ships, as well as 10 Firefighter Air Ships with 2000 Gal Water Drop Pod Capabilities, Our main targets are the Port Area and Ships near the Port, to put the Fire under control. The Prince Frederic, will drop its 3000 Sky Marines, in support of the Civilian population, half to the North the other half to the South and the Elite Rangers to the non-Sea Side of the City. All able and ready to help the Civilians take back their own City from the Fire and Terrorist within that will attempt now to flee what they though was a defeated city. We will stand by you and your people, to the best of our abilities. The people of cowford appreciate your help and will endevour to pay back this generosity as best we can in these times.... May 28 8:50am Cowford Forensics has determined that the attackers are elements of the Order May 30 12:00am Cowford Declares War May 30 12:00am Cowford Prepares for War... n032724.jpg N041302.jpg N044745.jpg Sp00810.jpg Category:History